Kate and Elise's Amazing Adventures: Revenge!!
by Smooth-Talker
Summary: Okay peeps...o_O; This is my VERY first fic so dont hate on me! ;_; That would be mean. I have some freakay charas of my own in here along with some anime characters from all types of anime. Some Wufei bashing but....not that much. -_-;


Announcer GuyKate: A girl who never seems to get what she wants.  
  
Kate :: Yells in the backround.:: Doujinshi!  ;o;  
  
                           Elise: A girl who seems to always have a problem with her screwed up computer and internet.  
  
Elise  :: Yells in the backround.:: God Damnit! _;  
  
Together, they are.... Kate and Elise.   
  
Crowd Oh Ahh!  :: Take Pictures.:: O_O  
  
Announcer guy So welcome to...  
  
Kate and Elise's Amazing Adventures!  
  
(Or just KEAA!!)  
  
Elise Keaa!  :: Karate chops Kate's arm.:: _o;  
  
Kate Owww!  o_O;;   
  
Elise :: Goes around karate chopping peoples arms.:: _o; Keaa!  
  
Announcer Guy And our scene starts with Elise karate chopping people's arms for no reason what so ever..  
  
Elise :: Karate chops the announcer.:: Keaa!  That's enough announcer guy! _o;  
  
Kate @_@; Lets start already!  
  
Disclaimer:  I own Elise, because...its me. e.e;  And my friend, Kate, owns Kate...for obvious reasons.  I also own Fred: The talking bowl of cereal. Why is this under anime??  It has the god damn anime characters..thats why pervert!  _; This fic is separated into EPISODES, like a TV show, so don't freak on meh! Another thing is that if you like anybody I make fun of, I'm not bashing them to make fun of you, just to have fun! :: Claps hands.:: Alright. Begin!  
  
  
  
  
  
Elise :: Is typing madly at the computer.:: Crap!  _;  Eddie!  Dont freeze on me!  :: Whacks her computer.::  
  
Kate  Hi Elise. n____n;  Your like Heero man...typing at that damn computer.  
  
Eddie _o;  Im not a damn computer..  
  
Kate  Oh sorry... --;  Talking, damn computer.  
  
Elise  Shut your pie hole man!! ;  :: Points to her bedroom door.:: OOOUUUTT!  
  
Kate  I like pie.  I want some! n-n;  
  
Eddie :: Sweatdrop.:: --;  
  
Elise :: Calms down.::  Okay.  Downstair in the fridge.  
  
Kate  Kick Ass!  n.n;  
  
Duo :: Walks in the room while Kate runs out drooling.:: Whoah!  O_O;;  
  
Elise Hi Duo...:: Sighs.:: -_-;;  
  
Duo  Ha!  Ha!  You wouldnt believe what happened this morning!  I hacked some geeks computer and deleted a bunch of these files in their C drive!  XD  It was hilarious!  They must have been stupid to let that kind of thing happen, eh?  
  
Elise ::  Fumes.:: I was hacked this morning Duo!  _;;  So thats why I couldnt find that report for school.  God damnit Duo!  Your gonna get it! :: Chases Duo around the room screaming.::  
  
Kate ::  Walks back in, slobbering over a piece of pie.:: Yum!  n-n; :: Suddenly notices Duo.  Glomps him.:: n___n;;  Hiya!   
  
Duo Uh hi Kate.  o_O;  Im a little busy being chased by Elise right now.  
  
Kate  Why?  :: Shakes a finger at Elise.::  Bad Elise.  Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.  You're not supposed chase Duo around your room.  
  
Elise  :: Whines.::  Why?  ;o;  He deleted my school report!  
  
Kate So?  Who cares about a school report anyway?  :: Hugs Duo some more.:: n.n;  
  
Elise :: Walks back to Eddie muttering.:: -__-;  My grade does...  
  
Announcer Guy Meanwhile, downstairs, Fred, the talking bowl of cereal, is watching TV.  
  
Fred :: Is watching a Frosted Flakes commercial.::  Oh yeah!  Im GRRREAT!  
  
Elise :: Comes down.:: Hi Fred.  
  
Fred  Oh, hi Elise.  Why so blue?  Are you having another damn problem with Eddie?  o_O?  
  
Elise Yeah. -____-; :: Flops down on the couch next to Fred, sighs.::  
  
Fred  Hey!  Watch it ass hole! _; :: Bounces on the couch when she sits down.::  
  
Elise Sorry!  God…what the hell is your problem!  _o;  
  
Fred  You friggen being bigger than a bowl of cereal, that's what.  Pervert.  
  
Elise Oh yeah….forgot. :: Sweatdrop.::  
  
Fred Anyway, what happened? o_O?  
  
Elise Duo deleted my report files!  God damnit! _;  
  
Fred Then lets get back at him.  :: Bears an evil grin.::  
  
Elise  Yeah.  Good idea.  :: Smirks at Fred.::  
  
Announcer Guy The next morning.  
  
Wufei :: Is in the kitchen wearing an apron.:: Waffles are weak!  We are having Frosted Flakes this morning.  
  
Duo  :: Sitting at the table, not expecting anything.:: Wont Fred be angry?  
  
Wufei  He is out, Maxwell!  He thinks people who eat Frosted Flakes are injust!  :: Places a bowl of Frosted Flakes, that is really Fred, in front of Duo.:: Now, EAT! _;  
  
Duo :: Is about to take a big bite out of Fred when Fred jumps out and splashes himself onto Duo's face.:: O_O;  What the f*** happened!?!  
  
Elise  :: Just sits there laughing her ass off and then soon falls off her chair.:: XD  
  
Fred :: Is only a couple of flakes in milk now, sits on the floor laughing.:: ^^  
  
Kate :: Fumes and splashes her hot coffee on Elise.::  _;  Arg!  Take that bitch!  
  
Elise :: Is burned by the coffee.:: EEEEAAAAKKK!  HOT! HOT! HOT!  
  
Duo  :: Is covered in milk and a couple of flakes here or there.:: Why the hell did you do that?  _o;;;  
  
1 Elise e.e;;;; For obvious reasons…  
  
2 Fred Heh heh...alright now. :: Is still on the floor.:: Enough with the fun stuff. Help me out here! _;  
  
3 Wufei Damnit! You're all weak! :: Starts to put Fred back in his bowl.:: _;  
  
4 Elise :: Sighs.:: u_U; I wish Quatre hadn't have gone to the desert. I miss him.  
  
5 Kate :: Is steaming.:: Not as much as he's going to miss you when he gets back!  
  
Elise What do you mean…O_O;;;;; EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!  
  
Kate :: Chases Elise around the room with Duo's scythe.:: Im going to get you! _;  
  
Duo :: Turns his head to Fred.:: _o;  
  
Fred :: Points his spoon to Elise.:: She bribed me to do it! Honest! O_O()  
  
Duo You're banished to the fridge for a month! _;  
  
Fred Nuuuuuuuuuu! ;_; Have mercy!  
  
Annoucer guy Well, this is how our story ends. Quatre came home to see Elise tied up in a closet. As for Fred, lets just say he's real cool right now. e_e;  
  
~END~  
  
Elise Did you like it? Please respond! O_o; I'm going to make more for my site but if you peeps like it…I'll post it up here. n_n; It any body seemed out of character, too bad for you! .; 


End file.
